The invention relates to an electrical high-current contact element for high-current contact connection.
Customary high-current contact connections use screw joints or soldered joints for contact-connecting purposes.
DE 199 44 493 A1 discloses a plug connector for sheet conductors that is used to transmit normal current. It has a contact element housing with a contact element and a sheet carrier housing with a sheet conductor. The contact element is a metallic contact spring with a C-shaped curved spring arm and, in a lengthening of a curved spring arm, with a spring arm web having a knob. Contact lugs are situated at the end of a curved spring arm and at the end of the second curved spring arm or the beginning of the spring arm web. The sheet conductor is provided with a knob. When the sheet conductor housing with the sheet conductor is plugged into the contact element housing, the C-shaped curved spring arm is opened by means of the knob at the sheet conductor and the ramp-type knob at the spring arm web, so that the contact lugs do not touch one another and the sheet conductor can be inserted between the contact lugs at the C-shaped curved spring arm. In the further plug-in movement the C-shaped curved spring arm closes again as a result of the spring stress and the contact lugs produce the contact with the sheet conductor because the knob at the sheet conductor no longer actuates the knob at the spring arm web. Guide grooves and retention cams serve for guiding and fixing the sheet carrier housing in the contact element housing.
A contact element of this type is not suitable for high-current contacts.